The carved box
by THe Storm Bringer
Summary: Neal is sent to Stone Hill but he is freed. Peter is suddenly bombarded by other secrets.


Neal had been in Stone Hill Solitary confinement facility, for almost a year, when he found a strange carved wooden box He wasn't a fool he recognized the symbols on it And was repulsed at first.

But this in box had been the first reading material he had seen in a year. "So what is this?" He thought. A note inside read

"Today thank the God Zeus and Goddess Hera that I am free. I leave this box for the next Person who is placed here in need of Justice. Legolas Sindare."

He was well aware of the tenants of this religion. He remembered how the Christian god had spared his life one day then just before the anklet was to come off

He was sent here. He had heard of other prisoners who had become witches and at this point in the game he had to try something.

This witch had left all this behind for the next con to use. "How can anyone believe that magick could win them their freedom?"

he found out Legolas was Floyd Baxter. Another Former C.I. his Handler played him the same way Peter had him.

Neal was skeptical but decided to at least read the material and then he could put the box back.

He began by reading The book from the box "Better to do at least this thing right." He told himself.

He was able to procure the things he needed even when his cell was searched the pens and paper, candles and other supplies were never located almost as if the box was protecting them.

The box itself seemed invisible to the guards He had one thing on his mind getting out of that place.

But by the rules so set by the laws of magick, He couldn't wish harm on others. There was one person he especially wished harm to He fought back his anger.

But maybe that's why he wasn't out of here…YET. He read and made careful notes He also wrote down all the feelings he had .

There were lots of these. So he Spent a lot of time working to remove the negative feelings he had.

This wasn't always easy. He asked for freedom. Then one night he dreamed of being else where and saw his cousin Pat…."Wait a minute wasn't she supposed to be dead?"

He thought He got a stomach virus and was taken to the prison hospital As he recovered from the cramps and weakness an opportunity presented itself .

Neal found she was alive, better yet, he learned his cousin Pat Riley was a Texas Ranger. "Blessed be." He thought as he deleted his search history from the medical computer.

This was something he could use. He painted a picture of his cousin, and Followed a summoning ritual from the book to the letter. Pouring all his desperation into the call. Some how Pat Riley had Heard him.

I never thought that I could walk through fire

I never thought that I could stand the burn

I never had the strength to take it higher

Until I came to the point of No return

Three days later : A private Jet lands bearing the seal of The state of Texas. Two Women step off the plane into the below freezing weather to be met by Director Bancroft Of The New York White Collar division.

The pair were not What Peter had thought of at all Pat was lean tall and very tan with deep Ice Blue eyes that held a feral gleam.

He had expected agents more like Diana Berigan but this one made him tense the very face he saw reminded him of the man he had sent to Stone Hill. Kim Sheridan was a bit shorter but not by much.

She had dark hair and eyes which had a wildness but not to the degree of the other woman both were dressed in western wear and looked very much like ranch hands.

Riley wore a long coat. Like the other he had been reminded of she was fond of her black felt stetson hat. She's the one he just can't trust.

"Riley will need watching." He decides. The storm winds whip snow around the pair as Bancroft talks with them. Riley is introduced to Hughes and Peter. She looks at Burke with this Look,

She tilt's here head then Sheridan says something "Man caro Cin ist ned sen?" Riley replies "Nin Minui Naithu os nat gerin A qwann a Batha Na Tehan A & M."

This get's Peter's interest that last remark, Though it was spoken light heartedly, He sensed something off about it. The fact that the pair made them in a different language was a sign they didn't trust anyone.

Bancroft saw Pat's face as Burke fell in behind her. There was a definite tension there.

The trip back took them through times square the pair hadn't been impressed by the place at all Pat even grumbled Something about putting up with the constant headache. Kim smiled.

"Here we are your hotel I've taken the liberty of bringing along some home work for you both." Bancroft told them. The hotel room was on the thirty third floor. "Ranger Riley May I ask you what you and Ranger Sheridan were working on before you left Dallas?" Bancroft looked hard at Peter. Hughes saw Riley's face there was something there he couldn't guess at.

"You can ask But I can't tell you." Pat told him. He already knew the answer but was testing the two Rangers Burke pointedly asked "Why not?

But there aint no turning back

When your heart's under attack

Gonna give everything I have

It's my destiny!

I will never as never

I will fight till forever

When ever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up pick it up Pickit up , Up , Up, Up

And never say never!

" He was finding Pat's impertinent nature aggravating. Riley said nothing more, and moved to place her briefcase on the table.

You wouldn't like it if I told. Bubba." She replied.

Hughes looked appalled at the very use of the term "Bubba." Bancroft laughed "Bubba, is not a term we hear much in New York."

he admonished them Pat smiled "Get used to it dudes." She said Bancroft ignored the comment and Continued. "So by tomorrow I want the western wear gone." He said. "You aren't in Texas any more. And Agent Burke is your team leader." Bancroft said.

Pat looked at him. Cocked an eyebrow and then turned to look at the Motel Six room She and Kim were in. He will be here to pick you both up at six thirty I want both of you up and dressed. By the way where are your two seventeen Files?" Both took on a more serious expression.

I want those on my desk by Six this evening." Pat Looked at Kim. "Sir most Ranger Captains never see a Any one else's BOS, And Uh we just met." Kim began.

Pat looked at the three men with serious expression She had fought with this all night But her decision was better than to let something go wrong and have it taken by force.

She handed over a flash drive But was it her BOS? Kim gaped. At her Partner Peter blinked and then tilted his head a look that said that doesn't seem right

. A Two seventeen file contained important information, For a ranger to hand that file over took an act of God and the devil backed up by the President, Congress, the U.N. and the Pope, Here this Ranger hands it over on demand. That flash drive had to be a fake. Pat saw his expression.

"You got a comment ?" she asked. "He may not but I do." Kim began . "That is your BOS you never give up the BOS!" Sheridan said. Pat Stopped her "Without cause, He can't just demand it and get it unless there is a reason.

Well Kim I think I have cause and I gave it serious thought before hand." She replied. Peter looked at the Flash drive again "Care to open that and prove it's contents?" he asked. Pat took her computer out of it's travel case, and Turned it on. Then inserted the Flash drive. She opened The Files for him.

But didn't really Give peter time to look at it. "Satisfied There Bubba?" Peter figured it was indeed her two seventeen file. Riley had expected that and opening her two seventeen File shocked him and her partner. "I've never lied to you Peter." Neal's memory whispered in his ear.

Burke looked at Pat She met his gaze. The feral gleam in her eyes intensified. The younger woman grinned At him " It's what you need, not what you want .Riley replied. "Take this on first there may be more than one life will be saved." She told him . What was unsaid was her thought about Philip Kramer. "I Know what he did and I am going to make him wish he hadn't." This thought more than any other made her smile

Peter took the flash drive, back to his office But was shocked when he opened a case file, and there was the body of Kramer's Former CI a man who had supposedly escaped Silver River. The warden of Silver River told him. "If that was an escape I am a flea infested fool!"

Peter Burke looked at the case files the arrest of The man who was the ranch owner where Chris Turner was found shot to death, By none other than Pat Riley and Kim Sheridan, another supposed escapee that the Ranch owner had told them that He had been sold to the mad man they had busted at an auction still figuring he had the protection of his wealth The ranch owner laughed at his arrest warrant. Later Pat even admitted as much playing the Rancher pretending to go along with his point of view Even Neal wasn't this good. He admitted coming to New York and buying the former CI at auction. That his former FBI handler Philip Kramer, had pointed Turner out to him. And for the useful years of his service Christopher Turner had been Very profitable The damned fool got caught by that bastard Cordell Walker." The rancher said Pat played up to him. " Indeed Do go on." She encouraged him. Kim smiled. This led them to Steven Foster and to Segan Reynard. This is where the two rangers handed the case over to Burke's crew. Peter looked

I never thought that I could feel this power

I never thought I could feel this free

I'm strong enough to Climb the highest tower

And leap to the other one across the sea!

There aint no turning back when your heart's under attack

Gonna give everything I have Cause this is my destiny!

up Turner's Record Like Neal the man had been the hardest for Kramer to catch.

Letting Turner go was not on Kramer's to do list He had pretended he was Chris's friend then framed him Anne Knew about it and tried to tell but she confided in the wrong person and Kramer made her his property.

He had decided to frame then sell his CI and the man was dead! Peter sat there He Made a phone call To a buddy at DOJ.

"Yes, we are looking into that death. It was too suspicious. The Texas Rangers have been more than helpful. Do you know where Director Kramer is?" The DOJ Agent asked.

"He's here in New York." Burke replied . "Have you sent your CI back to Prison yet?" His buddy asked.

"No he's made himself scarce." Burke said . "Don't as long as he's out there some where he's safe because he has room to stay out of the hands of Kramer and his team.

It's unusual for one maybe two in a team to go bad.

But some how this is what happened we put an agent in that team, She's been giving us a lot on Kramer and his team. We think he's been watching you and Caffrey more over one of his team may be an enabled Called Gerald Williams I can send you all the info on them ."

The other told him. "Yes, But can you send it to deputy director Hughes?" "Home or office? Agent Popelka asked. "Both." Peter said. Popelka Sent the information.

I will never say Never

I will fight till forever Makin it right

When ever you knock me down I will not stay on the ground.

Pick it up pick it up pick it Up , Up, Up, Up!

And never say never!

Pat showed up with Kim at the appointed time peter was surprised the pair look the part ! They had caught on to the manner of dress of the Local business persons.

They were also caught up on the files Bancroft had left. He found each had made notes and pick out such subtle things that he and others had missed. It put a new spin on what was going on and what they found was clearly going to change the context of events.

" Cin caro alu doltha cinare polodren." Kim admonished her. Pat ignores the comment. "Cin sa heltha cand" Sheridan added sharply .

Pat again ignores the comment. "Partner Problems?" Peter asks . "She doesn't want to be here I don't want to be here certainly you and your team don't want us here and I'm caught out." Pat replied . "I know that there's no going back but Kim there has a different opinion."

She added "Gir am." Kim growled. Pat again ignores her partner " Since we are stuck with each other and none of us are at fault for the situation I want to at least try to make the best of it. Kim there is too angry to …."

Kim slaps her partner Pat finally has to face Kim ." Cinare alu gelir , Im alu Gelir ahan sen Anim."

Sheridan stopped her tirade

"Ho to alu gelir sen! Dar cinare Glam." Pat ordered. "Baw nat dae alu bar." Pat said tersely to her friend "nat caro alu gerin erpen um sui tau nellar nat innas echad min bar si." she continued softer this Pat shook her head

"OH you already know what I said." Pat replied . "Some how I wish I didn't." Peter sighed. Kim was quiet all the way into the office.

Pat seemed to be content to look out the window Burke missed Neal's side seat driving. Later that day, The two new agents were whisked to the firing range , then to the motor pool where Pat's trade mark Dodge ram pickup was undergoing safety inspection. Kim finally breaks her silence

"Cin sa tir. Nat gerin baw bar Im caro alu naotaen si Ha Tenare alu nin bar ten innas alu na ten alu cinare bar nethain." Kim said." Nat caro alu naotaen si."

This brought Peter into the conversation. " I actually think I caught the translation of that I understand you don't trust me or any one else and you shouldn't Trust us. You have had more taken away in one day than I have in a life time." He said Pat looked at him.

"Nat innas echad min bar si . Caro Alu anno am nin meldir. Nat innas penia sen." She tried to help her partner her friend deal with the anger that she herself felt just as strongly.

They returned to the office and peter watched the pair for a long time Kim sat just staring while Pat was working neither was really the solution to the problem.


End file.
